Ki'Poal
Backstory: Ki’Poal was sent to Earth to study the humans to understand them more. The way to get to Earth was tricky, and Ki’Poal was trapped on Earth in 50,000 BCE, until he died. Ki’Poal didn’t mind, as he found humans to be fascinating creatures. He stayed hidden though, using his slight knowledge of magic to make him seem like he’s human (under the name Kirk Poal). After heroes started to appear, he decided to jump on the bandwagon, and become Hellfire, the demon hero. Personality: Always looking angry, but secretly is a bundle of joy, cares for all his teammates, and will get super pissed if one is hurt. Is very protective of his daughter and acts like the big tough mean dad to any guy that she brought home (which she hates). Otherwise is a complete dad sometimes, making dad jokes and pretending to act hip. Fun Facts: # Despite being a demon he does find religion fascinating, hence why he’s a religion teacher, he does even enjoy the Christian one. His favorite one is Hinduism. #In an alternate universe where Miracle gets murdered instead of him, he goes furious and murders Sin in cold blood. Finally taking in his demon side, he becomes a tyrant and destroys the world, and rules over it with the demons for a century, but with the Immortals trying to fight back. There is no other alternate villain counterpart for Hellfire, and his daughter does not exist. #For a while he didn’t like his daughter dating Chimera at the beginning as he was too pessimistic and mean while they were first teammates, but made an exception because he was the reason she switched sides. (and seeing how kind he was to her once they started dating). #While back in hell, the devil gave him one day a year where he could go back to earth and visit his family, though the family often finds loopholes for them to see each other more often. #He loves his grandson and often gives him lessons on how to access his demon side more and with better control than his mother. Powers: *Demon Physiology: Being a demon, Ki'Poal has different powers that he uses to fight others from hell. These include: **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Durability **Wings **Astral Vision: Ki'Poal has nine thin eyelids under his main pair, each eyelid allows him to see into the ten other planes of existance. **Fire Breath **Spikes: Ki'Poal's body is covered in spikes that he can grow, shrink, and bend at will **Human Disguise: With a bit of magic that he knows, Ki'Poal can look human Abilities: *Religion Knowledge: Living for centuries and his education as a professor, Ki'Poal knows about every religion that exists, and has studied the works of them multiple times. He is able to quote the bible from memory *Demonic Knowledge: Being a demon from hell, Ki'Poal is able to recognize what types of demons there are and what they are able to do. He was able to identity a rhyming demon and warn his team about it. Equipment: *Spiked Swords: Ki'Poal is able to grow the spikes on his elbows and break them off, turning them into two spiked swords. Weaknesses: *Iron: If iron touches his skin, he begins to burn from it like it's acid.